


Pretty Boy Swag

by didipickles



Series: FratPat [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Barebacking, Bro-Speak, Comeplay, David is very into it, Dirty Talk, Fratboy Patrick, Hair-pulling, Jam Basket Exchange, M/M, Rimming, Sometimes Patrick turns into a frat boy, like very filthy dirty talk, really it's just all filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: Patrick comes home from a hockey game looking and talking like a frat boy. David is very into it. Things get pretty filthy.





	Pretty Boy Swag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildxwired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/gifts).

> Fratboy Patrick is inspired by the absolutely STUNNING fic ["It's Brighter Than The Sun"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236607) by wildxwired. 
> 
> title from the song of the same name by soulja boy. please don't listen to it.
> 
> huge thanks as always to this-is-not-nothing for beta-ing and general cheerleading. also shouts to sammmb and thegrayness for our smut-writing-athon. and of course, the drunk girls in the bar.
> 
> gray, enjoy your cameo.

There was little more David could want out of a Saturday night than a bowl of artisanal popcorn from his new favorite vendor Margot, a glass (or three) of wine, and a _ Property Brothers _marathon. He used to think something was fundamentally wrong with him for enjoying a night apart from Patrick. How could he possibly being doing this relationship correctly if he didn’t miss Patrick every 15 seconds they were apart? The movies, the romance novels, the shitty relationship magazines, they’d all said that finding the person you were meant to be with was like becoming whole. It had taken some growing pains initially, plenty of trial and error and hurt feelings and misunderstandings, but eventually as Patrick and David grew into their relationship, they realized something obvious and essential: they were different people. Of course they had grown to share so much of each other - David learning (correct) terminology during the World Series, Patrick learning how to differentiate Rick Owens from Converse - but maintaining their own identities only made them stronger. Which is why David was watching Jonathan Scott tear down yet another disastrously designed living room while his husband went to watch a hockey team in Elm Falls with “the guys.” 

As dating turned into boyfriends into engagement into marriage, David continually marveled at how his capacity to love expanded. He thought he’d reached the maximum level at least a dozen times, and then Patrick would do something, say something, _ wear _something seemingly totally innocuous and David would be hit all over again. Sometimes it hurt, like a too-tight scarf, choking him and overwhelming his senses. Mostly though, David was learning that love didn’t always mean butterflies in his stomach or sparks every time they touched. Love meant leaving a new set of Patrick’s favorite pens on the work desk at the store, and finding that Patrick had bought David’s favorite cheese without saying anything, and watching cooking shows in comfortable silence. Love meant not spending every moment together and being okay.

On the other hand, as another episode of _ Property Brothers _wrapped up, David found himself checking the clock. He especially loved hockey nights because Patrick came home either loose and smiley and a bit like a frat boy in his snapback cap and oversized jersey, or he came home with pent up stress and a biting determination after a loss. Either way, hockey nights usually ended with both of them panting and sweaty and sated, and David wondered if it was healthy to get half-hard every time Patrick talked about going to a hockey game. If asked 5 years ago, David would have said hockey was pointless. However, with steady coaching and positive reinforcement, David was coming to agree with Patrick that hockey might actually be the greatest game in the land. 

His musings were interrupted by the sound of loud laughter at the door, which swung open to reveal Patrick and two of his sports friends. If pressed to identify them, David would guess Shane and Hemal, but he’d only met “the guys” a handful of times and it was fairly difficult to focus on learning names when your hot-as-fuck husband slipped into his dudebro persona. The three of them entered the apartment and Patrick’s two friends gave David friendly nods before turning back to Patrick and continuing on with whatever hilarity had been ensuing prior to coming inside. 

“And then, fuckin’ Randomski just got _ slammed _out of nowhere!” Shane (or maybe Caleb?) said through a snorting laugh.

Patrick tipped his head back and cackled, slapping Shane/Caleb on the shoulder. “Dude, you’d think he’d be able to see Viergever coming at him, the guy’s a fuckin’ moose!” The third man guffawed and beat his fist on the counter, making David jump where he sat on the couch.

“And then,” Hemal (Sami?) choked out, hitting the counter again, “oh my god bro, when you almost - almost dropped your beer - ” Apparently unable to finish, the man dissolved into laughter and David’s eyes crinkled when he saw the unguarded glee on Patrick’s face in response.

“I thought the fuckin’ puck was coming into the stands!” Patrick was hunching forward now, grabbing his stomach with one hand. “Fuck dude, that was too fuckin’ good, oh my god.”

It took a while, initially, for David to get over the shock of learning the bedroom was not in fact the only place Patrick used the word “fuck.” After months and months of thinking only excellent sex could pry the word from Patrick’s lips, David had been astounded while watching Patrick watch baseball with his friends to hear the word slip almost casually into conversation. Curiously, Patrick never used it when he was upset about his sports. Never a “fuck that ref” or “what a fucking terrible call” left his mouth. No, instead David learned that Patrick also used the word around "the guys" whenever he became his dudebro self, or as David liked to think of him, frat boy Patrick. 

After another fresh round of laughter and recounting moments from the game, Patrick was saying goodbye and ushering his friends back out the door. He turned back toward David, wide smile and backward hat making him look at least 5 years younger. Patrick sauntered over to the couch and threw himself down next to David, grabbing a handful of popcorn along the way. He stuffed the entire handful in his mouth and then pointed to the screen. "Jonathan is the hotter one," he mumbled, mouth still full. David was torn between horror and amusement at the sight. 

"Drew is obviously the hotter one, _ bro,_" David retorted, reaching for the remote and flipping the TV off. Patrick, still chewing loudly, scooted over to sit flush against David. His hockey jersey smelled like sweat and beer and David wanted to hate it, but paired with the stubble Patrick was attempting to grow and the mischievous gleam in his eye, David just found himself scratching the rough material and mentally blessing hockey night. "Did your team win?"

Grinning, Patrick leaned in and dragged his nose up David's cheek to his ear. His breath was hot against David's skin when he whispered. "Sure did." David's stomach did a flip as Patrick's tongue darted out and licked the shell of David's ear, and then Patrick's teeth were tugging on David's earlobe, pulling a high whine from deep in David's chest. Horny frat boy Patrick was definitely a favorite. 

"Mhm, and did you – ah – have a good time with your friends?" David asked, his voice breathy and thin as Patrick's tongue and teeth kept roving. God, Patrick felt so good like this, warm and pressing into David like he was hungry for him. 

Patrick answered by biting down on the bit of skin right above the neck of David's sweater and drawing out another whine. David felt Patrick's huff of triumphant laughter, and then Patrick's hand was slipping under his sweater and pawing at the hair on his stomach. Frat boy Patrick had a real..._ thing _ for David's body, and that was saying something considering how into David's body standard Patrick was. When he got like this, keyed up and testosterone-filled after a night out with the boys, he couldn’t stop himself from touching David, feeling the planes of his chest, running his fingers through the hair all over him. David's head fell back against the couch, his eyes closed as Patrick kept touching and biting and licking. Truth be told, David had been on his way to an erection as soon as he saw Patrick walk in with his stupid backwards snapback and stupid scratchy jersey and stupid bro talk that he found absurdly hot. He wanted Patrick to devour him whole. 

While Patrick kept up his attentions to David’s throat, David reached over and palmed Patrick through the rough denim of his jeans and gave a pleased hum when he felt Patrick’s cock already straining against the material. David pushed into the bulge and immediately Patrick hissed out. “Oh _ fuck _ dude!” For a second, everything seemed to narrow down to the space occupied by David and Patrick and the words hanging between them, and then David’s pulse thundered in his ears and he needed to be on Patrick _ right the fuck now. _ David scrambled onto Patrick’s lap and pushed him against the back of the couch as Patrick quickly stripped David’s sweater off and tossed it off to the side. In an instant Patrick’s teeth clamped down on David’s nipple while his other hand slid up to scratch harshly at David’s shoulder before sliding around the back of his neck and gripping securely.   
  
“Yeah?” David panted, grinding down into Patrick’s lap and grabbing his shoulders for balance. “You like that, don’t you? Say it again,” David murmured into the fabric of Patrick’s hat. Part of him wanted to rip it off so he could get his hands in Patrick’s hair, but...no. No, he _ really _wanted to get fucked by his husband like this, looking and talking like a goddamn college boy.

“Yeah dude, I fuckin’ love it,” Patrick said, low and harsh as he licked up David’s chest. “I’m so fuckin’ hard for you, do you feel that?” He punctuated his question by thrusting up, and _ why the hell _was there still so much material between them? David nodded and grabbed Patrick’s face to tilt it up so he could lick into his mouth. Patrick tasted like bad beer and popcorn and a hundred college parties that ended badly. Except underneath it he tasted like Patrick, and David could have spent hours, days, weeks cataloging all the ways that combination went straight to his dick. For now, he settled for slipping off of Patrick’s lap onto the floor in front of him, hands going to open Patrick’s jeans. Frat boy Patrick was less helpful than standard issue Patrick, leaning back with his hands behind his head as he watched David work. “Fuck man, you are so hot,” he growled, lifting his hips when David yanked roughly at his jeans. 

David met Patrick’s gaze when he got his jeans down to his thighs. He loved this part, always had. Slowly, David ran his fingernails up over the tops of Patrick’s bare thighs until he met the cotton of his briefs, and then dragged his nails back down. Patrick was watching with danger in his eyes, and David wanted to give him fucking _ everything. _ “Your cock is so big,” David murmured, one hand sliding up over the front of Patrick’s briefs to cup it. At the words as much as the touch, Patrick’s eyes rolled back and he bit his bottom lip hard. Leaning in closer so his words were hot against Patrick’s thigh, David continued. “Look at how big your dick is, Patrick, think I can take that whole thing?” Patrick’s eyes were closed, his brow furrowed as he kept chewing at his bottom lip. David turned his head and kissed Patrick’s thigh and then pulled the waistband down and over Patrick’s cock and balls. Fuck, he really _ did _have a big dick, and David loved how much frat boy Patrick loved hearing it. “God Patrick, your cock is so huge, make me choke on it, please?”

Immediately Patrick’s eyes were open, his hands pushing harshly into David’s hair as he tugged him forward. “Fuck yeah, dude, gonna make you fuckin’ gag on it,” he said, wasting no time in bringing David’s mouth to his leaking cockhead. “You’re gonna take it so good, gonna swallow it like a goddamn champ, aren’t you?” David didn’t get a chance to answer before Patrick pushed his head down, thrusting up until David’s mouth was full. “Shit bro, that’s so fuckin’ good.” 

Patrick’s cock was thick and heavy in David’s mouth as he jerked his hips up, hands gripping his hair to hold him down. When he gave a particularly hard thrust, David sputtered and felt his eyes water while his senses were overwhelmed by Patrick. David concentrated all of his energy on breathing and opening up his throat for Patrick’s cock over and over. Patrick’s hands tightened in David’s hair as he held him still, and David could hear Patrick growling every time David gagged around him.

“Hell yeah, choke on my fat cock dude, fuckin’ take it,” Patrick said, and one of his hands slipped down to David’s cheek, pressing against it to feel at his own cock. Fuck, fuck, this was so hot, _ why _ didn’t David insist on fratboy Patrick more often, god he was going to die with his own cock still tucked away and leaking in his sweats, and then _ – _

Oh, oh god. Patrick’s hand on David’s cheek moved to his lips, and then David was sucking on two fingers alongside his cock, and this must be what heaven feels like. When he looked up, Patrick’s cheeks and neck were flushed all the way to the edge of the hockey jersey and his eyes were threatening to set David on fire right there. David managed an enthusiastic moan as he kept hollowing out his cheeks around Patrick’s dick and fingers, his hands gripping hard onto the tops of Patrick’s thighs. 

“God you look good like that, I don’t wanna come yet, wanna shoot my load inside you,” Patrick was muttering, and David whined as his cock slipped free of David’s lips. “Greedy, aren’t you? Suck my fuckin’ fingers then.” Patrick stuffed his fingers back into David’s mouth, four instead of two this time, and David brought up two of his own to push in alongside. “Yeah, that’s it dude, get ‘em so fuckin’ wet, open yourself up,” Patrick chanted. Jesus, this was too much, David might actually spontaneously burst into flames any second now, but he had permission and wasn’t going to waste it. He let saliva drip carelessly over their fingers before withdrawing his own and reaching back into his sweats. His first finger worked in easily, and when he pushed in the second he whined with the delicious burn. Meanwhile, Patrick was using his free hand to alternate pulling David’s hair and then petting it, over and over while fucking his fingers in and out of David’s lips.

This was perfect, god this was everything, but his spit-slicked fingers were getting dry and he needed to be open right damn now. Batting his eyes, he pulled off of Patrick’s fingers and bit his lip, watching as Patrick mirrored him. “I need you to open me up more for you, your cock is so big, I need to be stretched nice and wide to take it. Please, please will you open me up Patrick? Open me up for your huge dick, so I can take you deep in my ass?” In response Patrick tugged David roughly up for a biting kiss as Patrick licked into his mouth, messy and sloppy and fucking perfect. 

When he finally broke off, Patrick was panting. “Take off all your fucking clothes and lay on the bed. Ass up.”

Nodding, David stood, then paused. His husband already looked fucking _ wrecked, _ and he was still entirely clothed except for his jeans and briefs pulled down to his thighs. David wished he could capture this moment, the way Patrick was staring up at him with lust and desire and all the love in the world. With a smirk David leaned down and licked up Patrick’s neck to his ear. “Show me how good you can eat my ass, _ bro _,” he whispered, making sure to emphasize the last word. Patrick grunted and stood, pushing David toward the bed. 

Between rough kisses and bites, they managed to get each other naked, though David mourned the loss of the jersey. David was about to crawl onto the bed when he tilted his head and flashed Patrick a look. Well, if he couldn’t have the jersey, he could have this. He bent over and picked up the snapback that had come off in the flurry of clothing and stepped toward Patrick, kissing him slow and dirty as he placed the hat on Patrick’s head. Backwards, like the fucking frat boy he was. For the millionth time David wondered _ why _this did something for him, and obviously for Patrick too, but that thought didn’t have much time to take root before Patrick grabbed David’s shoulders and spun him around. With a strong push to the center of his back, David landed on his hands and knees and turned around to see Patrick stroking his cock as he looked David over.

“Look so hot like this, David,” Patrick said, his voice a bit quieter. David raised an eyebrow at hearing his name, and Patrick nodded and leaned in, gripping David’s asscheeks hard as he pulled them apart. “Gonna rim this hole ‘til you’re begging for my fat cock dude, gonna eat the fuck outta this ass.” Patrick’s breath was hot against David’s hole, and he felt himself clench and relax in response. He whimpered softly when Patrick started at his perineum, long teasing licks that never went quite high enough. A warm hand took David’s balls in hand and then - _ sweet Jesus _\- Patrick’s tongue finally moved to David’s partially stretched hole.

“Ah, ah fuck! Just like that, yeah, want your tongue, please, oh fuck please,” David babbled, pleading and praising as he ground back onto Patrick’s tongue, licking deeper into him. “Stretch me out for your big dick, want you inside me, you’re so good, need your big thick cock in my hole - _ shit _yeah!” The smack on his ass seemed to echo in the room and inside of him, and then Patrick was smoothing his hand down David’s thigh while the other still fondled his balls, tugging just rough enough to keep David grounded. Another trickle of precome leaked from his cock when David felt the fabric of Patrick’s hat rub against him, and fuck he didn’t put down a towel, someone was going to have to sleep on the wet spot -

Another smack to his ass brought David back. He opened his mouth to beg a bit more but he forgot how to speak when he felt two fingers push inside him alongside Patrick’s tongue. Shit, fuck, Patrick’s thick fingers made everything in the room tilt slightly, and then David’s shoulders hit the bed, his arms unable to hold him up anymore. He used the new position to grind back more forcefully and was rewarded when he felt Patrick pull back and spit on his hole before diving in again with his tongue and fingers. Patrick was making these _ sounds _and David wanted to touch his cock so badly but knew he couldn’t, knew Patrick would take care of it, but he needed it so much, fuck.

Just when David was considering snaking a hand down to get the tiniest bit of friction, Patrick suddenly pulled back and left David empty. “Please, please,” David moaned weakly, and heard a rustling sound before he felt Patrick’s fingers push back inside, this time slick and cool. 

“Yeah, that’s right, you’re fuckin’ begging for it, aren’t you? Fuck I can’t wait to get my fat cock in your hole,” Patrick murmured, kissing the small of David’s back in a tender juxtaposition to his fingers pumping into him and curling just so. He gave another few preparing thrusts of his hand before withdrawing, David groaning in protest as he canted his hips back.

“Need it, fuck I need it, gimme your cock Patrick, I need it so bad,” David managed. The bed shifted and then Patrick was guiding David up toward the pillows and the headboard and pushing him down onto his stomach. 

“You’re gonna stay right there while I come in your pretty hole,” Patrick said in a low promise, stretching himself over David’s back and pushing David’s ankles apart with his feet as Patrick dug his knees into the bed to hold his hips up. One of Patrick's hands wrapped around David’s chest, and David knew the other one was holding Patrick’s cock as he dragged it up and down David’s entrance before finally breaching it. "Fuck dude, so tight." Patrick's voice was right at David's ear, and he kept pushing in, stretching David wider and wider until their thighs were flush and David was so damn _ full. _ Now fully inside, Patrick stayed perfectly still, just breathing harsh and ragged against David's temple. David was _ definitely _going to die.

Patrick tightened his grip around David's chest and slid his other hand up into his hair, tilting David's head so that Patrick could fuck into him with his tongue, though his hips stayed frustratingly still. The longer he didn't move, the bigger his cock felt, and David realized belatedly that he was whining pathetically into Patrick's lips, with Patrick greedily swallowing the sounds and thrusting his tongue even harder into David's waiting mouth. Patrick's grip in David's hair was too strong to pull away, so David settled with pleading against his lips. "Fuckmefuckmefuckme, pleaseplease, Patrick _ please." _

Apparently he'd hit just the right amount of desperation because Patrick immediately pulled his hips back and then snapped them forward, rocking David hard into the bed. Patrick was so _ fucking big, _and David couldn't muffle the cry that came out when Patrick did it again, and again. The hand in his hair pulled, moving David's head so it was tilting back and Patrick could bite down on the juncture of neck and shoulder, wrenching another shuddering moan from David. It sounded like Patrick was muttering into David’s skin, but the rushing sound in his ears was blocking everything else out as Patrick drove into him over and over. Then Patrick’s voice was at his ear again. “I’m gonna fuck you raw bro, gonna make you fuckin’ drip with my come, fuck dude feels so good, tell me how it feels.” The temperature in the room had risen by at least a thousand degrees, and when David didn’t immediately answer, Patrick snarled and bit his neck again before whispering low and dangerous. “Tell me - ” a hard thrust “how it fuckin’ feels.”

The first thing David got out was somewhere between a moan and a sob, but not words. Patrick’s sweat-slicked chest was sliding over his back, his hand pulling David tight against him while the other gave his hair another firm pull. And god, Patrick’s _ cock. _ Were there even words for how it felt? The hand on David’s chest moved up to his throat, cradling it gently while Patrick’s hips worked in double-time. “Fuck, you feel - _ fuck! - _so good I’m gonna die, wanna die with your cock inside me, wanna - oh god oh god - wanna have it inside me forever, please, oh please, please…” He trailed off when Patrick’s hand slipped back down to his chest, nails dragging over his skin. The thrusts were growing more erratic and Patrick’s breathing was deafening in David’s ear and David knew he was close, knew it would just take a little more and he’d finally get Patrick’s come inside him, marking him and claiming him. “Fuck me, give it to me, need it, need your come, need it, fucking need it so bad, give it to me,” David begged into the pillow. 

All around him everything constricted, Patrick’s arm drawing him tighter and the hand in his hair tugging hard enough to hurt as Patrick gave another desperate few thrusts and then spilled deep, filling David just like David knew he would, just like Patrick promised. It seemed to go on for long minutes, tiny jerking motions pushing Patrick deeper as he came. When Patrick finished, he pressed his lips against the back of David's neck, the fabric of his hat rubbing against David's hair. _ "Fuck,_" Patrick offered, and then stilled against David's back.

The quiet moments between orgasms often made David feel strangely weepy, as he was hit all over again with how lucky he was to be the one who helped Patrick feel good and right and satisfied. The thought didn't have much time to settle before Patrick kissed the back of his neck again and then slowly pulled out with a guttural sound that keenly reminded David that his own hard cock was still trapped beneath him. Patrick eased off of David and then carefully rolled him onto his back. The sight of Patrick above him, grinning dopily with that goddamn backwards hat, sent a wave of arousal through David and he felt his cock dribble out precome, adding to the slickness already spread over his belly. Patrick saw and smiled wickedly, grabbing David's hands and guiding him to hold up his thighs. "Keep your hands here. Want you to keep all that thick hot come inside you while I get you off for me. God your cock is so pretty dude, so fuckin' wet and dripping for me." 

David's fingernails dug hard into his skin as Patrick gripped him and started a perfect rhythm on his cock. His mouth fell open into a long, drawn-out moan when Patrick’s other hand moved to his stretched hole, gathering the come that had started to seep out and pushing it back inside. He was already so close to the edge, wanted to give Patrick everything, wanted Patrick to take it all. Patrick’s eyes darted back and forth between David’s face and his cock, and then he leaned forward and let a long trail of saliva drip from his mouth to where his hand was working. Oh _ fuck _ that was - god, he was right there - about to - “Fuck, yes, yes, _ shit _Pa-Patrick!” David felt his hole clench wildly around Patrick’s fingers as he came and came over his stomach, some come landing on his chest when Patrick picked up speed to milk him through the end of his orgasm. When he was able to breathe again, David realized his nails were still clawing into his thighs, and he slowly released his grip while keeping his legs aloft. Patrick was looking at his chest in wonder, eyes hungrily drinking in the ropes of come he’d drawn out. His eyes flicked up to David’s face and he smiled softly, the fratboy slowly melting away. But - no, that wasn’t - David wasn’t ready for him to go yet. 

Taking care to keep his legs up, David let go with one hand and reached out toward Patrick, who made a move to lean against David’s palm, but David shook his head. “No, I want…” He grabbed the hat from off Patrick and put it on himself, forward facing but slightly askew. “We aren’t done here,” he said, trying to keep his voice gruff. Patrick’s eyes had gone wide, and a slightly feral look crossed his features. “Put my come back inside me, and then I want your fat cock to fuck it into me.”

A quick glance down told him his instincts were correct; Patrick was already half-hard again. “Yeah?” he asked in a breath. Licking his lips, he ran two fingers through some of the come on David’s stomach. “You want me to put all this in your greedy hole? Huh? Want me to lube you up with your own come? You fuckin’ love being pumped full of it, don’t you?” 

His fingers pushed inside and David gasped, one hand going up to hold the hat on his head. “Fuck yeah, yeah man, want you to fill me up with my come and then come inside me again, I wanna drip with it,” he panted, squeezing around Patrick’s fingers when they were deep enough. Patrick swiped through more of David’s come and then fingered it into him again, repeating the motion over and over. Once he got the majority of it inside David, Patrick leaned forward, his now fully hard cock rubbing against David’s stomach, and kissed David. As they kissed, David let his legs wrap around Patrick, keeping him pulled close against him. “Wait, wait,” David whispered when Patrick reached down to push his cock in. Patrick tilted his head, a question in his eye. “Just let me…” David reached down and quickly stuck two fingers in his hole, collecting some of the mixture and then brought his hand up, holding his glistening fingertips at Patrick’s lips. “Open.”

The growl Patrick let out was unearthly, and then he was greedily sucking at David’s fingers, licking the come from them and then leaning down to kiss David, his tongue pushing their two tastes back into David’s mouth. The kiss knocked the hat off of David’s head, and David quickly grabbed it and put it backwards on Patrick while Patrick finally slid his cock, flushed and leaking, back into David’s hole. He felt utterly filthy, Patrick’s cock pushing his come deeper into him, and he could feel as some trickled out around Patrick’s thickness. Patrick pulled away from the kiss so he could drop his head to the crook of David’s neck while he moved against him.

“Fuck, your cock is so huge, that’s right, fuck me good, fuck me so good,” David murmured at Patrick’s ear, his hands stroking up and down Patrick’s back as Patrick kept fucking into him. “Fucking me with our come, so good, god, yeah.” Patrick grunted and lifted his head, his cheeks flushed with effort and a sheen of sweat on his forehead and neck. He looked exactly the way he looked after a long run or a baseball game, and David loved him so fucking much. “You look so good fucking me with that thick cock, c’mon, harder.”

Patrick bore his teeth and picked up the pace, dropping his hands to either side of David’s head to hold himself up as he snapped his hips. “You fuckin’ love it, god you’re so thirsty for it, I’m gonna fuckin’ fill you up again, fuck, ah fuck dude, just like that, fuckin’ take it, take my cock, fuck, ah fuck.” He was edging closer, and David nodded wildly up at him.

“Yeah, you’re giving it to me so good, I want it so bad, I want you to fill me up, please, c’mon Patrick, please.” The air was thick with sweat and sex and heavy breaths and David knew he was babbling, but then suddenly he couldn’t anymore. Patrick had lifted a hand from where he was holding himself up and ran his fingers through a bit of come on David’s shoulder and stuffed his fingers into David’s mouth. David moaned around his fingers and went to work on them, sucking them just like he would with Patrick’s cock. All the while, Patrick was picking up speed and thrusting harder into David. 

“Fuckin’ - take it - fuckin’ - take my come,” Patrick bit out, and then his face fell slack and the fingers in David’s mouth stilled as Patrick came again, and David couldn’t think of a single goddamn thing that looked as good as his husband with pleasure coloring every soft line of his face. The orgasm lasted longer than the first, and David kept his legs locked around Patrick as his hips kept moving minutely. More come had started to drip out around where Patrick was buried deep. Slowly, so slowly, Patrick eased out of David and then let himself collapse onto his chest, holding him tight while they both learned to breathe again. 

For a few moments, David tried to think of something to say, but everything in his head had gone slightly mushy and staticky. Instead, he felt a laugh start low in his belly and work its way up until he was shaking slightly. Patrick stiffened on top of him and pulled back, his face a mask of concern, until he saw David was laughing, and then a smile cracked his face open into the brightest sunshine as he rolled onto his back next to David. The bed started to shake beneath their laughter, and David wondered if anyone else had ever been this happy before. 

“Oh...my _ god,_" Patrick gasped out, his eyes still dancing with light. “That was...fucking ridiculous. Jesus.”

David moved onto his side and felt more come seep out of him, drawing a momentary grimace before he grinned down at his smiley husband. “Don’t you mean that was fuckin’ ridiculous, dude?” he asked, winking and running a hand up Patrick’s stomach, watching the laughter ripple beneath his fingers. 

“God, that was so good,” Patrick said in answer, shaking his head and rolling his eyes when the brim of his hat caught on the pillow behind him. He pulled the hat off and gave it a curious look. “I wonder if I should put this hat in the drawer with our other toys? It’s not like I’ll be able to wear it again without getting a semi.”

That drew a fresh burst of giggles from David. He climbed onto Patrick and kissed him softly, licking gently at his lips until Patrick pulled back. “Oh my god,” Patrick whispered, “I can feel our come dripping onto my stomach. We need a shower.”

“Then snacks?” David asked, knowing the answer already.

Patrick smiled and kissed David’s nose. “Then snacks,” he said. It sounded a lot more like “I love you,” and David couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as they made their way into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2


End file.
